


It's All About Bonding

by Somedeepmystery



Series: Chuck Vs The Ins and Outs [8]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan comes home to a situation he feels ill equipped to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Bonding

 

 

 

"It's broken," she said, her voice milky with tears. "I broke it." He froze at the entrance to the kitchen and watched, blue eyes wide, as she sniffed, cradling the small piece of tile in her palm as if it were the most precious of things. She sniffed and looked up at him. Her sea green eyes were red rimed, her cheeks were streaked with tears, and he swallowed in fear. He was not equipped for this.

Alex was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, her rounded belly exposed by the too small camisole she wore. Her bare legs jutted out on either side of her, ending in the colorful, fuzzy socks that adorned her feet. Taking a deep breath, Morgan dropped to his knees and crawled toward her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. She looked up at him mournfully, a single tear sliding down her cheek and he had to clear his throat before he could speak.

Looking down at the piece of Spanish tile in her hand, he said, "The corner broke off huh?"

"I dropped the pickle jar." Her voice wobbled in the most adorable and heart breaking way. His eyes darted about the room and quickly spotted the still intact jar of gherkins nearby on the floor. He turned back to her, taking in her trembling lower lip, her wide pleading eyes. Oh God, how could he fix this?

He reached down and picked up the small piece, turning it in his fingers. "I think we can fix this," he said. "A little glue, maybe? I think I can track down some liquid nails."

"Yeah?" she asked, wiping beneath her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I bet Chuck has some left," he said smiling at her. "You know, after he glued himself to the floor that time."

Alex burst out laughing and he figured she could remember the image of Chuck — stuck to his new tile floor by his palm, trying to act as if nothing was wrong — as clearly as he did. He shifted and stood before helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Morgan," she said, sighing as she wiped her face. "I don't know why I got so upset. I guess I looked pretty ridiculous."

"Not possible," he said. "You're way too beautiful to look ridiculous. That's what you have me for. I look ridiculous enough for the both of us."

She laughed and smacked his chest before pulling him in for a kiss. "Oh!" she said, just before their lips could touch, and she yanked back, her hand dropping to her belly. "Quick quick!" she said, grabbing his hands and putting them on her stomach.

"What? What?" he almost shouted. "We have movement? Where?" He shifted his hands over her rounded belly, trying to feel something besides the taut, smooth texture of her skin.

Even though the baby had been kicking and squirming for a while now, he had yet to feel it. Casey had felt it, and Chuck and Sarah. Even Skip Johnson had felt it! But the minute he, the baby's _father_ , put his hands anywhere near, the kid would go stock still. He was starting to feel a little betrayed, though he hadn't said anything to Alex. He had a feeling she suspected though.

"Dang it, not again," she pouted. She put her hands on her belly and jiggled it around a bit. "C'mon baby, Daddy wants to feel you."

"It's okay, Allie. I guess I just have the magic touch. When he comes out, I'll be the go to guy to put him right to sleep."

Her pouting mouth turned up to a half smile. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied, giving her a big kiss. Then he bent down to her belly. "And I love you too." He pressed his lips to the taut skin and that's when he felt the first kick from his son.

He kicked him right in the mouth.

 


End file.
